Damon's English Rose
by gemma-in-wonderland
Summary: Damon and Rose are destined to be together, but what or who is keeping them from being together forever.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls

'There is somebody.' Damon suddenly said, a rare rush of emotion filling his eyes. 'She's an old soul, Catherine killed her but she keeps coming back. But there is one problem.'

'Which is?' Elena asked, suddenly hopefully for her once enemy. 'Damon this is love we're talking about, love! If I lost Stephan I'd search everywhere for him.

'Really? You'd go to England?' Damon replied, his sudden good mood flat lining.

'Yes, it's love Damon. And if she keeps coming back, she's been waiting for you and by the sounds of it, not giving up!'

'Yer I guess your right' Damon smiled, the emotion filling his eyes again.

'You guess what' Stephan asked as he entered the room.

'Well dear brother, you're finally getting rid of me, I'm off to England' Damon laughed, hopefully that for once in his long life he has a chance to happy. Despite his bad boy behaviour and I'm too cool to care attitude, deep down inside him was a longing to love and be loved, something Catherine had almost destroyed.

…..

England, June 14th

I looked up at the sky and sighed, it looked like another rainy day in good old Coventry. I didn't mind the rain, I was the weird one who even though I had a hood to hide from the rain, I'd let the cold drops fall down my skin, their icy fingers chilling my skin. But it didn't bother me, it felt soothing. As if the rain was washing away the pain caused my rubbish life. And believe me; I'm not being dramatic about it being rubbish. I was born into what any one would think was a happy family, a mum and a dad just like normal people. But two sisters and 8 years later, my dad found out he weren't my real dad and buggered off with my mate's mum, who was also my mum's best friend. According to my mum, my real dad held me when I was a day old and that was it. A few years later and another sister, and after an abusive relationship we hid away in a hostel. Apart from that also went wrong. I went wondering to find mum, leaving my little sister alone who also decided to go wondering, and next thing we know were in care again. I don't blame my sister though, that was purely my fault. I should have stayed. But going into care was good for us, apart from the two youngest getting adopted. But we still see them, we'll I did till the accident. Foster care was great for me and other sister, a good home, good food and love. Everything you need to grow up strong. Then the accident happened. We were driving home from our first proper family holiday; all three of my sisters were there. We were driving on down a steep hill when a car below us turned taking up half the road. We tried to slow down but the hill was too steep and our car flipped over the other car, killing everyone but me. Seven important people in my life died that day and since then I've been alone.

So like I said, my life was rubbish. The other driver somehow escaped unscarred, but I would be scarred emotionally and physically for the rest of my life, as a long scar ran all the way down my chest from where the door sliced me as slammed into it. I also had millions of tiny scars on my hands from the shattered glass and a scar on my cheek. Despite everyone knowing how I got my scars, it didn't stop the name calling. And after a time, I gave up trying to go back to normal. Normal just didn't exist anymore, my family were gone and I was stuck once again in a hostel. I didn't know many people there either, I moved in a month after the accident and kept myself to myself, not wanting to get close to anyone. Only bad usually comes from that.

As the heavens opened I smiled, standing still waiting for that first soothing drop. That was when I first noticed him. At first I thought I was seeing things, as unlike the rest of the public he was just standing in the rain, just like me, watching me. He looked tall and had a mass of dark hair that was just begging to be played with. I watched him, wondering why in the world such a guy would be watching me. He smiled when he noticed I was watching him. His smile sent fire rushing through my body and I tried to turn away but I couldn't. I had a desire to carry on watching him; I needed to know who he was. He ran his hands through his soaked hair and looked over at me again, before slowing crossing the road. Something inside was screaming run you idiot run, but I ignored it, a fire burning up a riot inside me.

'You're getting a bit wet there' he smiled his voice deep but gentle, with an American accent.

'I like the rain' I replied simply, noticing his faded green eyes for the first time.

'Me too, but this is a storm you'll catch your death out here' he replied, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. his finger brushed past my scar on my cheek and I felt fire start burning within me again as I got a flash of him, dressed in a suit of sorts from the 19th century, smiling his smile that for some unknown reason was now so familiar.

'What was that?' I cried, looking at him, suddenly filled with fear. I was scared of no-one, till now.

'I've got to go' I mumbled weakly, quickly turning on my heel. I ran up the hill and down the road to my apartment, quickly locking myself away before he could follow me. As I collapsed on my bed, the tears started. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop. Suddenly I was very afraid of the mysterious stranger, who at first was so perfect was in reality, so very different than I first thought, maybe even dangerous. But despite that I felt a desire to be with him. And that scared me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt her hands digging into my skull, the burning pain becoming unbearable. She laughed cruelly, her laugh sending shivers down my broken body.

'Release her Catherine!' a familiar voice cried, and as I looked it up I noticed it was the guy from the rain, standing there in the suit I saw him wearing in the flash.

'NO! I warned you to stay away from her. She's not good enough for you, she'll only hurt you' the woman holding me replied, her voice sharp. 'Say goodbye to your pet Damon'

I felt the pain increase and tried to cry out but couldn't find my voice and my world was becoming darker. I thrashed around weakly, trying to escape the darkness but it was too late, and the world around me was fading quicker now. I felt my body fall to the ground as she let me fall and I heard someone running. My upper body was lifted from the ground, and I felt a gentle hand caress my forehead. I looked up and saw Damon, my mysterious stranger, looking into my eyes, red tears falling down his beautiful face. I tried to reach up and wipe them away but my strength was fading and so was the world. The last thing I saw was him, my stranger holding my lifeless body close to him, his tears uncontrollable now.

...

'DAMON' I cried, sitting up. I breathed in deeply, trying to control my heart beat. The dream had felt so real, and the guy from earlier was there and someone called Catherine, who had a strong hatred for me. Strong enough for her to want me dead. I felt something wet on my cheek above my scar and wiped my little finger across it. As I bought my finger into eye view I noticed it was blood, fresh red blood! I quickly jumped and ran into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, wiping the blood away and trying to find a source for the blood but there wasn't one. I sighed heavily, thinking back to my dream. I was used to nightmares, since the accident I had one nearly every day, but none had ever felt this real. I put the plug in the sink and began to slowly fill it, my thoughts a million miles away. Just as I was about to turn the tap on I heard a loud male voicing singing in the corridor. Curiosity getting the better of me, I wrapped my robe around me and walked to my door. I peered through the spy hole and noticed the guy from earlier trying to open the apartment opposite me. I quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, as I knew for certain someone lived there and it was certainly not him.

'What do you think you're doing?' I demanded. 'That's not your apartment!' he turned round, his face as beautiful as in the dream, I looked at his eyes noticing their beautiful faded green colour. I stared absent minded at him for a second, before I realised what I was doing and shook myself back to reality.

'Well now you've come back to reality' he smiled his voice husky and rougher than earlier. 'For your information, this has been my apartment as you call it, for about two weeks now. I moved in today'

'But what about the guy who lived there, I saw him there only yesterday and he didn't look like he was getting ready to move out' I replied, glaring at him.

'Well it's my apartment now' he replied, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. He smiled again, setting my heart on fire again, offering the bottle to me. 'Want some?'

'No thanks but I think you've had one too many' I tried to step away from him, trying to edge back to my door but he placed his hand on my hip, pulling me towards him. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me. He finished the bottle and dropped it on the floor, grabbing my hand with his now free hand. As his fingered interlocked with mine, I had another flash. We were walking by a lake, our hands clasped together.

'Why does that keep happening when you touch me?' I cried, trying to pull away.

'You're remembering' he replied simply. 'Dance with me.' and before I could protest, he was spinning me slowly around in circles, his moves more graceful than I expected. I felt my body flow easily with each of his turns even though before now I had no rhythm at all. I felt the fire burn and as I looked up at him, I stared into those beautiful eyes again, wondering why someone like him was interested in me. And even though he wasn't what he seemed, I knew that I needed to know him, I just needed too.

...


	3. Chapter 3

After that night, I began to soften to Damon. I hadn't had a dream for a while which I was thankful for, and I began to feel more comfortable around him. I still didn't know much about him, just that he clearly wasn't from around here. He spoke to no one but me, but he still kept so many secrets. I needed to know them, he intrigued me and the closer we grew, the more important the truth became to me. As days went by, I could feel myself becoming and closer to him. It scared me that whilst he knew everything about me, I knew nothing about him. And my desire to know every part of his life was becoming unbearable.

'Damon?' I asked, about a week after the nightmare. We were sitting in the memorial park, relaxing after a long day exploring the city at his request. 'Why don't you ever tell me anything?'

'What do you mean; I tell you load of things' he replied, peering over the top of his sunglasses.

'I mean about you, and why you came to lovely, rainy England' I continued, determined that today I would get at least some answers. I looked over to see him smiling, slowly taking off his sunglasses.

'Well what would you like to know?' he asked, pulling himself up.

'You' I answered simply, and it was the truth. I wanted to know him, and wouldn't rest till I did.

'Well, I have a brother who's a bit of a sap. Parents long dead. I lived in a small American town where everything was just a little too perfect so decided to come and explain England' he paused, looking towards the play area. 'I chose this town for no reason, lucky dip I guess.' I looked at him, pleased that I finally knew something about him. But I felt like he was still holding back, like there was some secret he get locked up inside. We all had secrets, something we are either ashamed or embarrassed of or don't trust others with. I myself had a fair few, but I felt that Damon was hiding a secret that would ruin everything that was. I lowered myself to the ground and out of the corner of my eye I saw him copy me. I sighed a s I looked up at the clouds, I had never wanted to know someone this much before and once again I felt that inwardly fear, as if a tiny voice inside was telling me to run, to get away from him. But I barely heard it. There was something about Damon that was true, something that would scare normal people, but I wasn't normal.

'What you thinking?' he asked, leaning up on his elbow so he was directly above me.

'I think your hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is, I promise you' I stated, looking him deeply in the eyes. He smiled, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

'Will you indeed' he laughed, placing a single daisy behind my ear. His hand brushed by cheek softly and I felt my eyes close, savouring the touch. When I opened my eyes again, the sky looked clearer, the way it does after a storm. I looked around and noticed I was no longer in the park. Instead I was lying on a blanket next to a tall palm tree. I sat up to find Damon holding a small silver box open to me, the most beautiful ring I had ever seen inside.

'I know it's sudden, but it just feels right. I've never loved someone the way I loved you, I need to be round you all the time' he whispered, his eyes filled with more emotion than I had ever seen before. I felt my lips part into a smile as I nodded. Damon beamed brightly, standing up and pulling me close. His lips met mine and I felt his passion sped through my body, joining us together.

'Rose' he whispered, as I laid my head against his neck. 'Rose, please wake up' he whispered again, this time more urgently.

I opened my eyes, and saw Damon leaning above me. I quickly pulled up my hand, and noticed there was no ring where he had just placed one.

'What happened?' I asked, feeling confused.

'I placed a flower behind your ear and you passed out.' He replied, his voice full of concern. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I had had another flash, but this one was different. It was in a different place and time judging by what he was wearing.

'I'm fine, probably just tried' I laughed, trying to mask my panic. Somehow I knew whatever Damon was keeping from me had something to do with my weird flashes and I would find out soon, not matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and I spent nearly everyday together but at night he would disappear from existence and come back in the early hours often drunk and covered in dirt. Every night this week I had sat awake, waiting to hear his voice as he came onto the landing, singing old Irish drinking songs. But last night had come and gone and he still returned like normal. I had tried not to worry, but as the hours slowly passed, worry became to control me. I sat outside on the bench, waiting and waiting. I waited through the rain and hail, refusing to move. It was like someone was controlling me from afar, keeping me glued the bench. I had stayed out till as late as could, only moving when the police came to check I was sane. I couldn't explain to them why I was sitting like I was, I didn't even know myself why I was sitting outside in the cold for someone I hadn't know even a week yet. But even when I was inside, I sat in my window, watching the world go by, ignoring the cold that was spreading like fire through my body.

When the pain became too much, I moved from my window my heart heavy. I started to run a bath, adding the lavender crystals my Nan used to make. I peeled my clothes away from my frozen body and stepped into the cloud of lavender steam that covered the bath. My body slowly began to warm as the hot water whirled around me, wrapping me up in its heat. Today had been too strange for words. I didn't understand what compelled me to sit outside so long, waiting for someone who still hid so much from me. And everything time we touched, even if for the briefest moment, I had strange flashbacks of some sort, showing images of us from a life I didn't know about but I knew couldn't be real. It couldn't. I had never seen him till that day in the storm, but yet as I thought on it, I had that feeling that I knew him from somewhere even though I had never seen him before. And I felt things for him. Things I had never felt before till he walked towards me that fateful day in the rain. I wanted to be near him, be within breathing distance of him. I had never wanted to be near anyone that much before and yet again I felt the numbing fear of maybe I had no control over my emotions anymore.

I sighed heavily, breathing in the lavender fumes. I felt my eyes close, I was more tired than I realised. Within seconds, I could feel sleep taking over my body and I was too tired to resist it. I felt my body relax as I drifted off silently into a dream.

…..

It was a beautiful warm day as I lay beside the river, the soft summer breeze gently playing with my auburn hair. I laughed as I watched Damon, running away from a bee that was trying to land on the flowers he had in his hand. He reached me panting, placing the flowers on my tummy as he lay down next to me.

'Roses for the most perfect rose' he smiled, ticking my cheek with the petals of a beautiful orange rose, my favourite kind.

'Their perfect' I smiled, looking over at him. I felt my heart soar as I looked into his stunning eyes, the sunlight dancing wildly in them. He was more than perfection to me, he was everything a girl could ever need and everything I had. Without him I felt lost and afraid. I needed his love. Just then I felt a cold hand grab my hand and jerked me up. I couldn't see behind me to see who was holding me so tightly but the look in Damon eyes scared me. I could feel the cold hands pull me backwards, towards the river. I tried to break free but my attempts were futile. Whoever was holding me was too strong and I could feel a burning sensation in my arm where their grip was cutting off my circulation. Damon ran after me but within seconds two tall masked men were holding him back. I felt my feet fall in the water, its crisp coldness making me shiver.

'I'm going to make this one quick too' a cold female voice whispered sharply in my ear. ' hopefully this time the pain will make you realise that he is mine!' i tried to reply, say anything to stop her but before I could even mutter one word my body was pushed under the water, the woman holding me keeping me under. I tried to struggle but my body began to weaken as I felt the oxygen and my life fade out of my body. As I looked up for the final time I could saw the distorted reflection of my murderer, his long dark hair billowing in the wind. I could hear mumbled words, the voice of my beloved Damon as I slipped silently out of this world.

…..

All I could see was strong whiteness as my eyes slowly began to open again. My head was spinning and I felt as if my body was separated. I tried to speak but water filled my mouth. I tried to swallow but there was nothing but water around me. I tried to push my self up to the surface but my body was too heavy to move. I struggle with the weight, trying to wake up my body but nothing would help. It was like someone invisible was trying to hold me down. I could see the light brightening and I knew I would run out of energy any moments. Just as I prepared to slip away and find my family again, I felt strong arms grab me and pulled me to the surface.

I gasped as the cold air hit my lungs, forcing me back to life. My head felt heavy as it fell loosely back. I felt a cold hand touch my neck pushing my head forward. As their fingers touched my skin I saw an image of a smiling, perfect man looking at me. His beautiful eyes filled with tears. I reached out to touch his beautiful face but it faded away with a touch.

'Don't move too fast' a smooth voice whispered gently next to me. 'You've banged your head quite hard there was a little blood' I tried to turn to see my saviour, his voice sounded so similar. Suddenly I remembered where I was, and what I was doing before I had slipped under.

'I'M NAKED!' I cried in horror, trying to cover myself and save myself even abit of dignity. 'DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FLAT WHEN I'M NAKED' I cried again when I remembered who that velvety voice belonged to! Damon was in my flat, whilst I was completely naked and he had saved me from drowning! 'WAIT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!'

'Rose, please stop screaming, someone is going to get the wrong idea!' Damon replied, passing me my camisole. I quickly grabbed it, slipping it on even though I was soaking wet, I wanted to hide my body as quickly as possible.

'Fine. But that doesn't answer my question or why your in my flat' I muttered, grabbing my shorts before he had a chance to touch them.

'I was out' he answered simply. 'Lost track of time seems to happen a lot recently. And I'm in your flat as I heard you screaming and I ran in to make sure someone wasn't hurting you.'

'What do you mean, I was screaming? I don't remember it' I asked puzzled, trying to remember how I ended up under the water. I started to shiver as I saw the face, the face of the woman who had killed me in my sleep twice now. Catherine.

'Catherine' I whispered, my voice weak.

'Catherine has been dead many years rose, she can't hurt you anymore' he muttered darkly, his eyes darkening.

'But why do I keep seeing her in my dreams, she's killed me twice now. She broke my neck and now she drowned me!' I cried, fear freezing me.

'No! Catherine only killed you once, she burnt to death after the first time' he replied, his voice sharp.

'What do you mean she killed me? How do you know what happened in my dreams!'

'Because they ain't dreams… their…' he stopped suddenly, standing up. He looked at me, his eyes strangely dark and cold. 'I've said too much, goodbye Rose'

Without a second glance, he turned on his heel and walked steadily out of the room. I heard my front door open and slam. And then as silence fell, so did a waterfall of tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat for a while in shock, the tears streaming down my cheeks endlessly. I didn't know or understand why I was crying but I knew that it hurt, hurt so much inside. The bubbles were slowly disappearing, just like all my concepts of reality. Within a week my life had changed so dramatically, ever since the day I had meant Damon. I had started to despise that day, I wondered if my life would have changed this much if I had walked the shorter way home and would I have still meant Damon? I knew the answers to both questions were yes. He was my new neighbour, and I couldn't decide if he was the perfect neighbour or the neighbour from hell?

I had never met anyone like Damon in twenty years of existence and I had met some real characters in my time but none like Damon. He was so mysterious, secretive but seductively so. It was hard to not like Damon, he made it so. He was charming, good looking and the closest thing I had to a friend in this living hell. Suddenly I snapped out of my self pity and jumped out of the bath and ran to my door. I couldn't let something I didn't understand come in between me and the only person who seemed to truly understand me. I rushed to his door, hammering on it with all my might crying out for him. I needed him, I had to see him. Had to let him know I needed him in my life, I had to have him in my life. I started to cry harder as reality sank in. he had left. He meant goodbye as in goodbye forever! I felt the pain spread inside again, this time more painful than anything I had felt in my entire life. I felt my body crumble as I fell to the floor, everything around me turning to misery. Damon was gone! GONE FOREVER! And it was my fault, my own stupid fault! He had left because I had been my usually stupid, speaks first think later self and had upset him. I felt like such an awful person and I needed to get away from this place as fast as possible. I opened my door, grabbing a pair of shoes and my jacket and walked slowly down the stairs, each step making a deafening echo in the emptiness that now was my life.

I walked into the night, not caring where I was going. Everywhere I looked, people were together. Holding hands as they walked down the street, smiling at each other with that special look that they had only for each other. Families cuddled up on the sofa, parents smiling proudly over their perfect family, the children smiling from the love that surrounded their bubble of existence. Everywhere I looked people were together, but I was all alone on this dark night. I walked slowly, my arms cuddled round myself. I felt so empty with him even near me, I missed more than anything. As I looked up, I saw a glimpse of a man on his knee proposing to his beautiful reason for existence. Her face lit up as she nodded to accept his hand, tears falling down her cheeks. He swept her up in an embrace, their happy laughter echoing in the darkness outside. I carried on walking, fresh tears falling down my eyes.

'Oh Damon' I whispered into the darkness, wishing he was close. 'I miss you; I wish you knew how much. I need you; I need you in my life. I...' I paused, looking up towards the sky. All the stars seemed to be in pairs tonight, making my loneliness feel so much painful. I looked across to the park, empty expect from an old couple cuddled up on the bench.

'I love you Damon, I love you' I whispered gently, the words putting a slight smile on my lips. I know it was crazy to fall in love with someone within a week, yet alone admit to it. But it was true. I loved him. More than just friends, but how much I wasn't sure. All I knew was I loved him, but know he was gone and I wouldn't ever get to tell him how much I loved him. The flashes still scared me; especially the ones where I die but I would risk everything to be just near him for one more moment, convince him to stay. I would hold him in my arms and refuse to let go. Anything that would keep my mysterious stranger close to me always.

Suddenly a light ahead of me went off without a sound, leaving me alone in the pure darkness. I carried on walking, figuring it was just one of those new motion sensing lights. As I walked I heard footsteps behind me, but it was too dark to see who it was. I walked faster, not afraid just not liking the thought that there was something behind me that I couldn't see.

'Rose. Rose. Rose' a gentle voice whispered from somewhere behind me. The voice was soft but I could sense something not so pleasant behind the softness. I tried to walk a bit faster but I felt as if the floor was trying to stop me from moving. The voice keep repeating my voice, even time it began more cold and I started to become afraid. Where was Damon when I truly needed him, I wouldn't feel so scared if he was walking beside me, holding me.

'Don't you dare think about him that way BITCH!' the voice cried with a bitter touch to their voice. I stopped and turned around; no one was calling me a bitch behind my back! 

'Whose there!' I cried, standing my ground despite my whole body shaking.

'Oh we've met before, but you looked so different those times' the voice laughed, a high pitched laugh that sent shivers down my body.

'Who are you?' I replied, fear spreading through my body. I recognised that voice, but I couldn't remember where from. All of a sudden the light flickered back to life, and I realised where I recognised the voice from.

'Hello Rose.' She smiled, her eyes darkening in the same way Damon earlier. 'It's been a long time, but not certainly long enough. But this time I'm gonna finish you properly, make sure you'll never come back.'

'Catherine' I managed to whisper weakly, fear crimpling me.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood rooted to the ground, watching Catherine watch me. She was more beautiful than I remembered from the dreams, more dangerous. I knew I should run, but I couldn't make my feet listen. I hadn't never wanted to see Damon so much before, but know when the person who keeps killing me and taking me away from Damon in my dreams was so dangerously close to me, I felt my heart cry out his name into the dark and empty night.

'this time' Katherine hissed, running her finger down my cheek, she was so close to me I could feel her cold breath on the back of my neck. I felt shivers run through my body, the fear becoming too much. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I silently sobbed as I realised there was no escaping from reality. In the dreams I would always wake up, but you don't wake up after dying in reality. You just die. Your life fades and you no longer exist, your body slowly turning to dust till there is nothing left to prove you were alive. There were still so many things I wanted to do in my life that I would know never get to do. I wanted to go to university and became a teacher. Get married and have children. Learn to drive and maybe fly, travel the world. All hopeless dreams that weren't ever going to happen anymore. I couldn't even try to make a start on them.

I had wanted to fell in love unconditionally with someone so perfect. I least I had managed to do that at least I guess even though he'll never know how much I loved him. He'll never know how much I wanted to hold his hand, just to be close to him. We'll never get to have that first kiss where fireworks explode inside our hearts. We'll never have anything together anymore. A sudden anger filled me thinking about everything Katherine was about to steal away from me so soon. I felt my body come back alive as I turned round; pulling her hand off the back of my neck with so much force it caught her off guard.

'I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so much' I snarled, my anger giving me new strength within myself. 'But I ain't letting you take my happiness away from me. I love Damon and I won't stop just because some other girl can't have her own way!' I stepped to the right as she tried to launch at me. She turned snarling, her eyes growing darker. As I watched her fear became to spread again. Black lines were appearing from nowhere below her eyes and her canines grew an inch at least. She looked up at me, licking her teeth that know were long enough to touch her bottom lip.

'Run bitch! Run!' she hissed at me and I didn't need telling twice. I turned on my heel and ran; glad that I had put flats on when I left mine. I ran as fast as I could, but she was faster than I had expected and was never too far behind me. I knew I had to lose her fast or I wouldn't live to see Damon again.

Thinking about Damon spurred me on and I found myself running faster than before, Katherine becoming a little bit further away. Far enough for me to run away the corner and lose he, but I wasn't stopping till I was safe. I didn't know exactly when or where that be, but I knew I had to get as much distance between me and Katherine as I could. I didn't know what she was, as she was certainly not human, I had never seen any human act like that ever before. And whatever she was, she was dangerous and wanted me dead. And she wanted Damon. I didn't want her anywhere near Damon; I had to make sure he was safe. And I had to be alive for that. How I would deal with Katherine I didn't know but I would find a way as soon as I was safe.

Damon where the hell are you! I thought desperately as my legs became to give in below me, slowing me down. I looked around and couldn't see Katherine anywhere. Safe, for now. I slumped against the nearest wall, exhausted emotionally and physically. The world was all asleep apart from me, alone in the night, scared for my life. All through my life I had felt scared of many things; things that know seemed petty and silly. I guess that how knowing your life is so close to ending so soon feels, before you've had a chance to live.

I looked up towards the sky, my head fuzzy from all the running. As I opened my eyes to look up I saw a sight that stopped my heart and screamed. Katherine was slowly crawling down the wall towards me, her mouth twisted in an evil grimace. I backed away, not taking my eyes off her for a second.

'I told you already fair Rose, this time you are NOT escaping from me' she hissed, her voice distorted like some horror movie murderer. 'And I'm gonna give you to the count of five to get as far away as your weak, pathetic human body can manage and then it's time to meet your maker. Five!' she started to count but before she could get any closer to me, I ran towards the green, the only place I could see to go, I was still going to die but maybe someone would see or something, I was beyond hope now.

'Four…' I pushed the gate open, the wet grass gripping at my feet as if trying to help Katherine. 'Three…' as I ran my thoughts returned to Damon, and my heart called out to him, asking him to say me but I knew it was too late for him to save me, but I wished I could just see him one more time. 'TWO!...' my feet failed under me and I fell on my face. There was no point running anymore, I could here her footsteps as she closed in on me. I curled my legs up to my chest, putting as many good thoughts into my head as I could. I tried to steady my breathing as I waited for the countdown to end. The moment seemed to last an eternity as I laid on the cold ground waiting.

'One, just say it, One… just get it over with' I mumbled as I began to shiver, the water from the grass seeping into my clothes. I felt arms scoop me up, but I tried to fight them off. I wasn't ready anymore, I wanted to live. I wanted to see Damon, to hear him, to feel his touch once more at least before I died. It wasn't fair!

'Its okay Rose, I have you. It's going to be okay' Damon's voice whispered into my ear. Oh sweet torture! I didn't know how she was doing this, but I wanted her to stop. It cut me more than a knife would.

'Hush my love, it's really me. You called me, I shouldn't have left you' he replied, his breathing coming in sharp and edgy, he was crying! 'I'm so sorry.'

I opened my eyes and saw that he wasn't just a dream; he was really there, holding me. I tried to tell him everything that I had wanted to tell him since he left but I couldn't find the words. I loved him, but I didn't know how to say it right. He looked down at me, his beautiful eyes filled with tears but a smile slowly growing on his face.

'I love you too, my precious most perfect Rose, and you don't know how long I've waited to say that.' he whispered, the tears breaking his voice, as he gently kissed my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon carried me all the way back, constantly fussing over me. I felt so tired but he wouldn't allow me to close my eyes for more than a second. But I didn't want to close my eyes; I didn't know where Katherine was. She had disappeared into the night as Damon found me, no trance of her being anywhere near me just the memories. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, as something didn't feel right. I had got away, in my dreams she always managed to kill me. But Damon had saved me, wrapped his arms around me and carried me away into safety.

'Katherine was here, she was here' I mumbled as he carried me up the flats to our landing. Even though we were now inside I was still scared she would find us and kill me, it was always how my dreams went now. Damon looked down on me, his deep eyes full of concern. He clearly didn't believe me; I wouldn't have believed it if someone else was telling me the murderer from my dream had found me in reality. It seemed so crazy, but yet it was real. Or maybe I was crazy? I had just fallen in love with an almost complete stranger.

'Hush, my love' he whispered, placing his lips softly on my eye lids. 'She's gone, gone forever. She's dead she can't hurt you anymore.'

'Okay. I want to sleep now please' I replied, tiredness suddenly hitting me again.

'You can soon, just stay awake for a little, please?' he asked, a small smile growing on his beautiful features.

'No! I want to sleep now, please Damon' I whimpered quietly, I was beyond exhaustion and my eyes were struggling to stay open. I reached up to touch his face, wanting him to notice that I was close to passing out from exhaustion.

'Ok angel, you rest for a little' he whispered, but I barely heard him as I slipped away into the land of dreams.

….

I was walking along the bridge alone, my head lost in thought. I and Damon were a day away from getting married and things couldn't be better. Being from a rich, old fashioned family was a bit of an issue when I first told my family I was engaged to someone they would think has little importance in their warped world of money and power but Damon had worked his magic and my family loved him, especially my parents. I was beyond happy, just because he wasn't from some rich and useless family like mine doesn't make him unimportant, he was the most important thing to me. Ever since we met I knew there was something different about him, the way he made me feel as if I've known him before we had even meant. And I was right. It was hard to understand at first, but once I had it was the most amazing feeling in the world, knowing my soul had survived murder after murder to be with the one that I loved beyond human emotions.

As I walked lost in thought of our romance, I failed to notice one of the planks was lose and as I stepped on it, it slipped away falling into the endless abyss below. I felt myself falling and quickly grabbed the plank next to me. I tried to pull myself up but each try failed, using up my failing energy. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping one of the ground keepers would be near enough to save me. It couldn't end again, we're getting married finally! I hoped this time would be the end of our curse; I wanted it more than anything. I needed Damon more than I needed oxygen. I prayed that someone, anyone would find me. I had to survive; I couldn't put him through this again. He had told me that he had to wait half a century to find me again, what if it was longer next time? I couldn't let there be a next time, we had wasted enough lifetimes as it is!

'HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE I NEED HELP' I cried, tears beginning to fall. Just then, my prayers were answered as I heard footsteps at the opposite end of the bridge. I shouted out again, hoping that they would be able to hear.

Hello? Is someone out there?' a soft voice called from beyond the fog that was starting to settle around me.

'Hello! I've fallen, I can't get back up, please help me!' I replied, tears of joy flowing heavily now. I was going to get out of this; I was going to be with my Damon forever! I heard running and suddenly a hand came through the fog.

'Grab on, I'll pull you up' she replied, her voice so familiar. I didn't hesitate for a moment, grabbing the hand with all my might.

'Oh thank you! Thank you, you really don't know how much this means' I laughed, happiness bubbling through my veins. The body attached to the hand appeared through the fog and as I saw the face of my rescuer I screamed with fear. It was her, the one I kept seeing. The one who wants me dead.

'Now, I could be nice and pull you up, maybe' she smiled, flashing her unusual teeth. 'But I want Damon back, so it's farewell again I'm afraid'

She realised my hand slowly, laughing happily as she watched me fall. I could feel the nothingness below me as I feel towards the water. I closed my eyes, picturing Damon, the perfect stranger who became my world who I would never see again. I braced myself ready for the cold water, waiting to swallow my broken body silently as I faded once again.

…

I felt my body fall softly onto a mass of whiteness, not the sharp cold impact of falling through water that I had expected, I opened my eyes and realised I was in a bed, surrounded by pure white bedding and massive pillows. I could sense someone watching me and turned to see Damon sitting in a small arm chair next to the bed. He smiled at me, his smile warming me.

'Another one?' he asked, taking my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. I nodded, not sure what words would describe the dream or whatever it was. All I knew was that Damon and I were happier than in any other of my dreams, but Catherine had ruined it again.

'I think its time I had better explain everything' he sighed, his smile fading slightly. 'Let's go outside.'

Without a word I climbed out of the bed and followed him towards the door. He turned just as he opened the door and bent down to whisper five words that made my heart explode like a million fireworks and filled me with more happiness than I had ever felt before:

'It has only been you.'


	8. Chapter 8

''So where do you want me to start? Damon asked, his hand firmly holding mine as we lay on the green, watching the stars glistening peacefully so far away. I had so many questions that I needed answers for but laying so close to him, his hand in mind, seemed to make them all fly away to join the stars.

'Why did you truthfully come to Coventry?' I eventually asked, after I had watched two perfect stars fall gracefully side by side, my heart praying for its secret desires.

'You' he stated, as if it was your everyday information. But it wasn't, not to me anyway. Why would any one in their right mind move to a random city in a rainy country just to find plain old me? I wasn't anything special, I was just normal; you don't do that for normal girls.

'You wont believe me' he smiled, running his fingertips gently down the length of my bare arm.

'Try me' I replied.

'I came here to find you, as you're my soul mate. For many years, so many years you won't believe me, I have been searching and searching for you. Sometimes I would come too early, when you were a little girl so I would wait until you were an adult and approach you. But you were always taken away, the first time it was by Katherine, the rest twisted results of fate. But you would always come back.' he finished with a slight smile, as if remembering something so perfect, remembering all the times we had had together. I wasn't confused or scared about what he had told me it was true; it felt like something inside was slowly clicking into place. But there was still one unknown answer, how he has been there every time. Always finding me.

'Damon' I whispered curiosity and fear battling inside me. 'You're not human are you?' I couldn't look at him, fear winning. If he wasn't human, was he a monster like Katherine? Was that why she wouldn't leave me alone? So many questions that only had one answer, and I feared to know the truth.

'No' he replied, looking at the stars with intensity. 'I'm a vampire, a monster.' He hissed the final word, as if what he was hurt him till this day. My own fear had disappeared and been replaced with a new feeling of love, love for him, the person who waited so long to find his love but for her to always be taken away. And respect for how he never gave up, he always searched for me.

'Tell me everything, my love, from the very start' I smiled softly, taking his hand in mine.


	9. Chapter 9

As he began, I felt myself slipping back into my trance but for once I didn't feel scared. It felt safe and warm, as if it was enfolding me into its arms. The world around me faded slowly away, his voice the only sound I could hear.

'I was born Damon Salvatore, on the 1st November many years ago, too many to recall'

As he remembered, I saw his life as a human span out before me. Damon as a baby, happily giggling on his fathers lap, a child Damon throwing sticks at his baby brother and an older teen Damon meeting Catherine for the first time, the hatred that developed between him and his brother over her. And how his father found out she was a vampire and tried to kill her. How they fought over Catherine again and killed each other. How Damon was first afraid of being a vampire, how he hated his brother for keeping him half alive as he then believed he was.

'But where do I come in?' I asked curious to know the first time I glanced into his eyes, how I secretly wanted him from the start.

'You were a maid in my father's house. Despite this I saw something in you that I liked, when I came of age I decided to pursue you. But then Catherine turned up…' he whispered, his voice sending me back off into my trance.

I saw myself, as a maid. My hair was different, a dark blonde but the eyes were the same and so where the shape of my lips, pretty much my whole face looked the same as now. I was walking towards someone who was watching me, my cheeks warming under his graze. He took my hand and I looked up to see the Damon I know, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at me, he handed me a bunch of soft orange roses, my favourite flowers since I had been born.

'Roses for my rose' he smiled, his words spinning in my head. He took my hand and led me out to a big oak tree where a swing, covering in the blooms of orange roses, was swinging gentle in the wind. I sat down on the swing, carefree laughter escaping my lips as he pushed me gently, placing kisses on the top of my head every time I came back towards him. In the distance I saw Katherine watching us, her eyes narrow. She began to walk over, taking each step as if she was performing some sinister dance. When Damon spotted her he quickly pulled me off the swing, pushing me behind him.

'Don't even think about it Katherine' he snarled, his body tensing. Fear crippled inside, I knew she wasn't normal, there something so dangerous that could wipe me from exist without barely a sound. As I watched the images play out, I remembered ever sensation about that first night. I remembered being cold when she touched me, the final time I saw Damon's eyes, the rush of love that filled me as I prepared for the worst. It was over in a flash and darkness hit me.

'From then on we met so many times.' Damon whispered next to me, stroking the inside of hand with his thumb. 'But you always were taken away so soon. But the times we spent together were and are the most important, amazing of my life. You are, and always will be the only one I will ever love'

In a flash, the old Damon had returned. His smile was gone and he realised my hand as if it was burning him. He stood up and started to walk away, blocking out the sun. For a moment, I sat in shock. The sweet, loving Damon I had known since my first life as a maid had vanished and instead there was the Damon Katherine had created. Cold, uncaring, empty. I had hated what she did to him then, and I still hated for it, she could kill me as many times as she wanted, but I wouldn't allow her to do this to my Damon, my only. She had never knew him like I had, but yet she haunted his ever moment torturing his sweet nature. I loved the danger that no part of him, but this was different. Katherine had also made him angry, empty of everything but anger. I stood up and ran towards him, grabbing him by the cuffs of his coat.

'She won't hurt you anymore' I whispered, my body chilled from the darkness in his eyes. 'It's just you and me from now on, just us.' and without another word, I lent closer and slowly moved my lips towards his. I gently placed a kiss on his lips, the emotion swelling up inside of me, threatening to form tears. I looked into his eyes, dazzled by their colour and intensity. He looked back at me, a smile growing on his lips.

'Just us' his whispered, his lips gently brushing mine as he spoke. And before I could reply, he kissed me. This time the kiss was urgent, full of emotion and passion that could only be expressed through our lips meeting. It felt as if it all the lost moments of our past lives together were falling into place through this one kiss, it was the start of the all the lives that should had been, but will be from now on.

It felt like an eternity before our lips parted, the emotion still hanging in the air around us. I looked towards the stars, thankful in so many ways that life had finally worked itself. Thankful that I had found Damon, my Damon. And thankful that we were finally together, after so many life times of trying to be. We finally together, Damon and Rose. Just how it was meant to be. It was all I had ever wanted since I had met him, even though I was only just realising it now. I looked back at Damon, my heart warming to see him smiling back at me, his eyes full of happiness instead of being so empty and cold. He brushed his hand down my cheek, his smile never fading as he looked into my eyes. I felt myself blush as he leant forward and kissed me on the forehead, his lips lingering. He leant back and looked into my eyes again, his smile full of pride.

'Rose, I've waited so long to finally have you like this, and I promise I am never letting you go. You are my existence and I have existed for longer than I'd like to remember. It has always been you, never doubt my love. Which is why I want to ask you from the very depths of my soul and heart, will you become mine in everyway possible, for eternity? Will you take my unworthy hand in yours and marry me?'


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in shock, words failing me. I watched as he pulled out a box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a slim silver band with the purest blue diamond I had ever seen set in the centre. 'It's the ring I had first proposed to you with, ten lifetimes ago.' He smiled, taking the ring out of the box and holding it up to the light. 'I kept it in hope that we'd one day finally be together long enough again, but even though it ain't been that long I know it is right. In all your lives our love has never been this strong before and I know it's a sign that we are finally going to be together' he finished, as tears filled his eyes. I felt my heart reach out to him, the emotion overflowing inside me.

I smiled and happy tears ran down my cheeks, I held out my hand to him as I mouthed yes at him, the emotion robbing me of my voice. He slipped the ring on my hand, kissing my hand as he did so. I blushed slightly, the smile on my face widening. I looked at the ring, surprised how well the ring still fit so perfectly. The ring was almost a hundred years old; it looked like it had only been made yesterday. I looked at Damon, filled with so much joy and pride that I would finally become his by heart and name. I have always been the girl who dreamed of the perfect wedding to the one who was meant only for me, but as I grew up I started to believe that it would always just remain a dream. But Damon was more than real, he'd be real and in my life for so many lifetimes to someone else it would feel so unreal, but I knew it was my life. One look In his eyes and I knew that every time was more real than life, a memory that will always live on with us, no matter how long we both lived.

I looked at him and a passion that had being burning since the very first time I had ever set eyes on him became to burn harder than it had ever before, I had never felt more in love with him than that moment right now. I kissed his lips, gently a first, savouring the taste of his mouth on mine. The fire burned stronger and I kissed him harder, he kissed back, his fangs slowly breaking through the skin on my lips. I pulled back slightly so I could see his face. Unlike Katherine's, the darkness around his eyes wasn't scary. Instead it was beautiful, bringing out the true depth of his eyes. I felt the sharpness of his fangs as they broke further into my skin, drawing blood. 

He sighed heavily as the copper taste of blood filled our mouths and in a heartbeat, he had picked me up and was carrying me up the stairs towards his flat, our lips not parting for one second, not even for me to breath. He was the only thing I wanted right now, the only thing I'll ever need. He sat down gently on his bed, my hands digging into his thick dark hair, my love and desire for him consuming me.

He pulled away, looking at me hard. He took my hands, kissing my ring finger before holding my hands together in his. 'proposing this early into our new lifetime together felt right, but I don't want to any further till your ready, trust me, I think I can wait a few more months or years if your not' he whispered, his voice husky and heavy. I looked back at him, at the dark veins throbbing by his eyes, those beautiful plump lips which hid his fangs and the face that stole my heart a century ago, over and over.

'I've been waiting for this moment for a century at least, I'm never been more sure of any thing, in any of my life's. I need you, I need to be fully yours' I whispered, my voice strong with the fire of passion that now coursed through my veins.

I lent forward, pressing my lips firmly against his as I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders. His let his hands and lips travel down my body as he kissed me over my clothes till he was kneeling on the floor in front of me. He started to unlace my boots, taking his time. He pulled them off, his hands travelling up to the top of my leggings. He slowly pulled them down, his fingertips brushing my skin as she slipped them off, setting my body ablaze with an icy fire. I pulled him to meet my lips, my kisses become more urgent and quick, my breath quickening with each touch of his lips. I pushed my hands under his top, pulling it off him. I pushed my self against him, longing to feel his skin on mine. As if he had heard my thoughts, he unbuttoned my shirt, pushing it off. i had never been happy with my body, at school I used to change in the shower so no one saw me undressed, but the way he looked at me made me feel like all the imperfections I saw was just my eyes tricking me, he made me feel perfect inside and out. And the first time in my life, I felt happy with who I was.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me roughly, his fangs catching my lip. He kissed my neck, his kisses slowing stopping. I could sense his hunger for my blood and I wasn't scared, I wanted him to.

'Don't stop' I whispered, kissing his lips. 'I want you to.' I smiled at him, and then guided his mouth back to my neck. He kissed my neck gently, and without hesitation, he sank his teeth into my sink. The pain at first was agonising, but after a second that faded and was replaced with a shocking feeling of lust, pleasure and joy combined, controlling my every sense. I felt no fear that he could kill me, I know he would be able to stop, I could sense that when I looked in his eyes before. I had never felt this close to another person in any of my lives. But now I felt like we were closer than we had ever been in all our times together, because he knows I trust him to control himself, something I could sense no one had ever believed before.

He pulled away, his lips fuller than usual, my blood staining them red. I kissed it, the metallic taste brushing my tongue. I felt my way down his chest, the cool touch of his chest sending shivers down my body. I loosed his belt, pushing his jeans down to his feet. He kicked them off, allowing his hands to travel and rest upon my hips. He looked at me and I copied his actions, hooking my fingers under his boxers. I kissed him again; it was now, the moment we have both being waiting for two centuries.

He caressed my body, making my breath come quicker and hard, I pulled myself up against his body, the coolness of his skin sending my body into a frenzy. He kissed me deep, his lips caressing mine.

'Ready?' he whispered, covering my face with gentle kisses.

'I've been ready since I fell in love with you, the first time I ever met you' I whispered back, stroking his face with the palm of my hand. He shivered slightly, his smile widening.

'I love you, my eternal Rose' he said gently in my ear as he entered me. I felt my body push itself towards his, our bodies moulding into one. As we moved together, I could feel two centuries of longing cursing through my blood. He covered me in long kisses, the touch of his bare skin on mine making my breath quicken, my heart throbbing every time he looked into my eyes.

'I've waited so long for this' he murmured into my ear, his voice heavy with desire. 'You're more than I could have asked for.' I felt my cheeks flush at his words, my body moving in sync with his, spasms of pleasure and love rippling through me. I kissed his lips, an unknown hunger filling me. He smiled at me, as if he understood what I needed to satifisy this burning pain inside. He cut a slit on his wrist and before I could think about it, my mouth was on his wrist, sucking the blood like I had never drank before in my life. It filled my veins with a fire that felt comforting instead of dangerous, like it was natural, part of who I was with him, who I was always meant to be. As I drank, he let out a deep moan, and he moved quicker, harder but still with the same gentleness as before. He made me feel like I was the only important thing left in the world, and I felt the same about him. I had friends and still had some family around, but now there would be no-one but Damon. It was meant to be this way, just me and him. Forever. Us against the rest of the unbelieving and heartbroken, empty world. And I liked it this way.

'I love you' he whispered again, as he finally fell into my arms. the moments of passion may have finished, but they were replaced with centuries worth of love as I cradled him in arms, finally feeling happy that after so many lifetimes, we were finally a one in any as many ways as there was possible, and one day, we would be one in the way so many people were from the first day. It filled me with so much joy and love that I was to marry him, after reliving the day before what would had been our first wedding, when Katherine had stolen me away, I was more than ready to say I do anywhere and anyhow. But at the same time, I felt saddened for the first time in years about the loss of my mum. I had never known my dad or had a father figure; my mum was all I had. No brothers or sisters, just me and mum. It used to be me and mum against the world, until the world had taken her away from. We used to sit together and dream of my wedding, she said she would do everything in her power to make it my perfect day, my princess day as she used to call it. For her sake, I would wait until we could have a day that would fulfil her dreams, especially now she wouldn't be there. I placed a kiss gently on Damon's head, feeling my eyes growing heavier and heavier until I couldn't keep them open any more and I fell in a peaceful sleep filled of dreams of my mum and my princess day.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, Damon was already in the shower. I could hear the shower running, and he seemed to be singing a David Bowie song rather well to be honest. I sighed happily, pulling myself into a sitting position. My whole body ached, but it was a good ache. I had never felt more alive, the vampire blood than now mingled with my blood was made me feel stronger, like I could face anything that life threw at me. I jumped out of bed, and pulled Damon's t-shrit from last night on, it smelt almost as perfect as him. I walked barefoot into his living room, and headed to the kitchen. I had never felt so hungry in all my life. I opened his fridge, grabbing a can of Dr Pepper and downing it in a minute flat. I turned to pop it in the bin but my body froze as I noticed for the first time, the man sitting at the table reading the paper. I tried to creep out of the kitchen slowly but the can slipped out of my hand, landing with a metallic clatter on the tiled floor. The stranger peered over the paper and smiled. he folded the paper away and stood up. I turned to ran, running straight into Damon, wearing nothing but a towel.

'I see you've met my brother' Damon smiled, turning me around to face the man in the kitchen. 'Rose, this is my brother, who I never mentioned because I didn't expect you two to meet.' He sounded bitter as he said brother; he was holding something back from me. Once again.

'Hi, I'm Stefan. Excuse Damon, we've not exactly the best of friends.' The guy smiled, offering me his hand. 'My girlfriend, Elena, should be here soon, she's just popped out to find the nearest shop.' I took his hand, unsure what to think. Stefan was clearly a vampire, had to be to be Damon's brother. But what was Elena? And why were they here.

'I'm Rose.' I finally mumbled, looking up at Damon for some sign of what the hell was going on. 'I live next door, I guess you know the rest' I looked down, releasing I was only wearing Damon's Top. Lovely way to introduce yourself to your soul mate's family, naked albeit Damon's top. 'Excuse me, I need to get dressed' I smiled at Stefan, then walked past Damon into the bedroom. My clothes were everyway, and not all in one piece. I found my jeans and bra but my jumper was all over the room in pieces. I opened Damon's wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt. I pulled it on, the smell of him surrounding me. I used a belt I found laying on the floor to pull round my waist, so the shirt didn't drown my figure. I walked into the bathroom, and grasped at my reflection. Despite my mascara being smudged all around my eyes, I looked like I was glowing. Like there was a candle burning brightly behind my face. I couldn't pull my eyes away from my reflection, I wasn't vain but I had never looked so good in all my life, especially first thing in the morning. I ran my fingers thru my hair and tidied up my eye make up. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to find Damon watching me closely as he leaned against the door. He smiled as I walked towards him, wrapping me up in his arms. I nuzzled into his chest, as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

'You look good enough to eat' he moaned, his voice deep with desire. 'and coming from a vampire, that's a good but very dangerous thing.'

'Behave you' I laughed, pulled his head down to mine. 'Save the good stuff for when we're alone.' I brushed my lips against his, my body yearning for so much more. My love for him was endless and after last night, as corny as it sounds, I felt closer to him than I had ever been, in this life or the others. I felt completely safe with him, despite the fact he was a blood thirsty rampant vampire who could break my neck without a moment's thought.

He was my salvation, he came to me when my life was drifting away from me, and gave more than my life back, but also my identity, my freedom. I was no longer just a person destined to live and then to die with nothing but the hope of empty promises to give me some relief from my feeble existence. I was much more than that; I was more than just a fleeting image in the eyes of the world. I had died so many times, but I always returned, always searching for the man who made my first life and every life after, worth the pain and agony they would usually end in. The times we had together, the moments no one else would ever understand kept me going from life to life, hoping each one would finally be the one that would end the cycle. Damon was more than just the man I had fallen madly in love with, he was my hope and my soul. Every time I survived was because we never gave up on each other, even when the pain seemed never ending.

The only issue now was Katherine, Damon didn't believe that she was still around, haunting my every moment and wish, the reason this life could become just another one in a long line. But I knew she was working on preventing this; there was something different about her this life. She was more desperate it seemed, and I could tell that only made her more dangerous. But this life I was different too, I had already been through so much and it only made me stronger inside. And finding Damon all over again had made me feel like I was never alone; all the days when I felt like putting everything to an end, I was being pulled forward by an unknown love that would find me. And when I needed it the most, it found me and carried me away from all the pain and ache my life was. And I would let nothing come between that, not now or in a hundred years. The only thing that was running out was Katherine's time, this time I was going to fight back. And I was going to win.

I walked back into the living, to see a pretty brunette standing next to Stefan, I guessed she was Elena. She smiled brightly when she saw me, walking over and wrapping me in a unexpected hug.

'It's great to finally meet you Rose' she said as she realised from the hug. 'So you're the only girl in this world that can tame Damon'

'Well I try' I laughed, winking at Damon. He replied with that crooked smile of his that drove me weird. 'It's nice to meet you, even if Damon failed to mention that he was expecting company'

'I didn't know they were coming' Damon Muttered, walking over till he was standing directly behind me. I could feel his scent so much stronger than usual, it drove me mad with desire but for now I would have to be a good girl. Darn!

'We Decided we had to see how he was getting along' Stefan laughed, a deeper laugh than I expected him to have. 'And we fancied a break, so it was a nice all round idea.'

'Well, we should do something now you're here' I replied, leaning back slightly into Damon. I felt his body relax at my touch, a smile spreading on my lips. 'I'll just go into mine to grab my bag'

I walked to the door, Damon only seconds behind. We walked into my apartment, and as soon as the door was shut he swept me up in a passion embrace. I let my body relax into his arms, his touch making my body explode. He kissed me hungrily, my lips returning the kisses with equal hunger.

'Let's just stay in all day' he moaned, his voice husky with desire. He placed gently but firm kisses down my neck and onto my exposed cleavage. I groaned with pleasure, but pushed his head away from my neck.

'no, we can't' I stated. 'we have guests, we must be polite and keep our plans' I walked into my bedroom, picking up my bag and walked back up to Damon, pressing myself into him. 'Besides, we've got all the night for doing whatever you like' I whispered into his lips.

He growled in response, sweeping me off my feet and kissing me deeply.


End file.
